The present invention relates to lock devices, and relates more particularly to a remote-controlled lock device installed in one door or the trunk of a motor vehicle and controlled by a remote control to lock the door or trunk.
A variety of mechanical lock devices and impact-detection type electronic car alarms have been developed for use with motor vehicles, and have appeared on the market. Regular lock devices for motor vehicles include steering wheel locks, car door locks, locks for trunk. Regular impact-detection type electronic car alarms can not completely eliminate tendency to be triggered by an error signal. When an impact-detection type electronic car alarm in triggered, it will produce a high noise. The common drawback of conventional mechanical lock devices for motor vehicles is that they are not invisible and can be destroyed or broken by cutting tools.
The present invention has been accomplished by an assembly connected between the transmission rod and the reversible motor for permitting the reversible motor to be installed in the car at a far place away from the casing.